


night in the life of

by turbulent



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i couldnt work on this without fuckin SOBBING, literally i kid you not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbulent/pseuds/turbulent
Summary: loosely based off/inspired by of one of my favourite young parx videos, "night in the life of".aka, jawn and awsten have their first kiss.enjoy :)





	night in the life of

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for MONTHS but i finally managed to finish it woooooo take this sappy garbage

“Can I kiss you?”

The words feel heavy and thick as Awsten speaks each one. He pretty much doesn’t realise he’d even said it until he sees something inside Jawn change; an abnormal blink or breath, he wasn’t sure. Something along those lines, he believes.

Jawn swiftly licks his lips one more time before pulling his gaze up from Awsten’s mouth to his eyes, which glint with minuscule reflections of the little light available to them.

“Yeah.”

They stare at each other for a couple more moments, Awsten is sure his heart is going to burst out of his chest. He leans forward a little, which cues Jawn to do the same, and at the very last moment, he stops to take one last look at his face. His eyes, nose, cheeks, skin, _ lips. _

He can’t take it a second longer and Awsten finally closes the gap between them. He can feel Jawn’s breath come to a halt briefly, but it’s not long before he sighs into it and closes his eyes.

Jawn’s lips are a lot softer than he imagined. He smells amazing, too.

Awsten is trembling in the car seat. His face feels like it’s on fire and he swears his lungs are going to send him to the hospital if he doesn’t breathe for _ one _ second.

He’s not sure how long they’ve been kissing for when he feels the urge to do something. He pulls away, giving Jawn some breathing room between them. He needs more, he’s already hooked on the feeling of his lips and it takes everything he has not to ravish him that moment.

Luckily for him, Jawn feels the same way.

“Again.” He says, barely under his breath.

Awsten doesn’t say a thing, just goes with his gut and moves forward again. This time, he risks a hand up to cup his jaw, and Jawn leans into it welcomingly. He’s still shaking and he’s positive that Jawn can feel it in every touch, but he couldn’t care less right now.

When they take another break, Jawn takes off his seatbelt so it’s easier for both of them. They kiss again and again and again; no one is here to stop them. No one is here to tell them what to do. No one to hurl slurs at them, make repulsive jokes, or tear them apart. Awsten is very glad he chose this moment.

A couple dozen seconds later when they’re both completely invested in each other, Awsten has to stifle a noise. It’s just all so fucking much to take in; he’s wanted this for far too long.

They continue until Awsten’s pretty sure they’re both going to pass out from how little they’ve been breathing. He wishes they could’ve gone on longer. _ Who cares? It’d be a funny story, anyway. _Awsten grumbles to himself silently.

Jawn is beaming like the motherfucking sun. Despite the hour of the day, Awsten can feel it radiating off of him.

Awsten hopes he looks the same to Jawn, even though he can tell he’s stuck with the one expression; ‘o’ mouth, wide eyes and cherry-red cheeks.

“You wanna head back now?”

Awsten takes a moment to respond. When he does, it’s a little frantic. “Fuck, wait, what’s the time?”

“I dunno, you tell me.”

He pulls out his phone, the screen reads ‘10:27 pm’.

“Shit- I should’ve been back by now.”

“You’ll be fine,” Jawn reassures him with a hand on his shoulder. When Awsten looks back at him, he moves his hand down to take Awsten’s. He kisses him again; just a little peck on his cheek, smiling ear-to-ear. “C’mon, let’s head back.” He refastens his seatbelt when he lets go of Awsten’s hand.

Awsten is buzzing the entire drive home. It’s only a couple minutes, sure, but it feels like hours while he’s feeling everything at that very moment. He looks at Jawn every now and then, the sweet face smiling back at him whenever he spots Awsten fixated on him.

He wants to kiss him again. Parts he didn’t know he had feel like they’re aching for it, for his semi-chapped lips and warm hands. He keeps his eyes glued to the road, though. He’s driving, idiot. Don’t distract him.

Much to Awsten’s dismay, his house was soon to come up in front of them. He really, really didn’t want to go back inside.

When the car comes to a stop in his driveway, Awsten holds his head in his hands in despair. Jawn’s soft palm reaches over to his back.

“I know, Aws.”

His head rises again and Jawn cups his jaw, searching his telling eyes. He ever-so-gently turns Awsten towards himself, leaning in and kissing him once more. Not quite as hesitant, but just as tender.

Before Awsten even has the chance to compose himself enough to touch the other, Jawn pulls back.

“You gotta. You can text me as soon as you get into your room, alright?”

Awsten, who has now brightened up a little, nods and reaches to open the door. But, not before Jawn presses their lips together for a couple more moments and mumbles a gentle yet heartfelt “I love you.”

Awsten’s heart bursts on the spot. Trying his best not to break into a thousand pieces, he whispers back “I love you too.”

Jawn smiles even as Awsten leaves the passenger seat and walks towards his front porch. He waves Jawn goodbye as he drives off, composes himself, and lets himself back inside.

His mother is surprisingly understanding, only rolling her eyes and urging him not to let it happen again.

"_Y__eeeees_, Mom,” Awsten replies, making a beeline for his bedroom down the hall.

He shuts the door behind himself and falls back onto his bed. His phone already has a new text from Jawn. He opens it, still giddy from everything that had happened.

_ Jawn  
_ _same time tmrw nite?_

Awsten can’t stop fucking smiling, it’s ridiculous. He types out his response as quickly as he can with his shaking hands.

_ Awsten  
_ _fuck yes. we gotta do that again._

_ Jawn  
_ _fuckin bet. <3_


End file.
